


last to know

by frozensight



Series: a whole new world (literally) [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one likes blind dates. They're even worse when it’s with the only other single friend in your friend group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last to know

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "we’re the only two people left who are single in our friendship group and they all decide to try and set us up with each other" au

“I’m gonna kill Steve,” is all Bucky says as he buries his head in his hands. 

Natasha rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, James.” He looks up at her, raising an eyebrow. She raises one back. “ _We’re_ going to kill him.” 

“And Barton,” adds Bucky, a grin playing at his own lips now that he knows he’s not the only one annoyed at being led into a blind date trap with a friend _by_ a friend. “Stark too, lord knows he was probably in on it.” 

She sighs as she leans back into the booth they were sitting at, kicking her feet up on the seat next to Bucky. “We might as well be targeting the entire team. They’ve all been hinting at us hooking up together for years.” 

Bucky huffs, taking a long drink of his beer before replying, “Yeah, well, they should just keep their damn noses out of it.” 

“They’re just trying to help, James.” He gives her an incredulous look; Natasha smiles back. “It’s not their fault they’re slow to figure out what we did years ago.” 

“Never did understand why we decided not to tell them,” grumbles Bucky into his glass before taking another gulp. He nods towards her, knee knocking against her leg. “Probably has something to do with the air of mystery you like to shroud yourself in.” 

“It’s not an _air of mystery_ , James—it’s keeping my personal life as _my business_. None of them need to know that we’ve been involved since 2011.” 

He lets out a wistful sigh. “If only I could rub it in Steve’s face that we’ve been together longer than him and Stark. The only problem is, they’d want proof, and we don’t exactly have that.” 

“Well…” 

Bucky narrows his eyes, a finger pointed at her. “You didn’t.” 

Natasha shrugs, grinning deviously. “I might have.” 

“Oh my God.” Bucky’s head finds its way back into his hands. “Steve’s never gonna stop laughing at the fact we have a sex tape when he finds out.” 

“He might stop laughing when he sees how good it is.” She laughs as Bucky chokes on a sip of beer. “Do you still want to tell them about us, James?” 

Staring into his glass, Bucky mumbles, “Not as much as I did before you told me that us having sex still exists in video form.” He meets her eyes, not hurt, or even betrayed—just thoughtful. “What if Stark had gotten curious and started poking around? We could’ve been compromised.” 

It’s funny to her, when they talk about their relationship like it’s a prolonged mission. It’s funny, but also strangely fitting for them, considering everything. 

“Honestly, James, you know me better than that. What kind of idiot would I be to keep it on one of Stark’s servers?” He opens his mouth to reply, but she kicks him gently with one of her feet. “It’s safe, _offline_ , and where none of them will ever find it.” 

Bucky gapes at her for a minute before a grin spreads over his lips. “It’s on a flash drive taped underneath Stark’s bed, isn’t it?” 

Natasha doesn’t answer; she just smiles as she takes a drink from her own beer. Bucky chuckles as he idly flips through the short menu for the bar that they’re at, and she watches him think, already knowing what she wants for dinner. 


End file.
